


Bun in the Oven

by InMoNochrome



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Costumes, Fluff and Humor, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InMoNochrome/pseuds/InMoNochrome
Summary: Prowl contemplates the crews choice of Halloween costumes while everyone else seems to be in on a joke that he wasn't privy to.
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	Bun in the Oven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Verbophobic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verbophobic/gifts).



> Early Halloween fic post, but I feel like I'll forget and won't get a chance to post it on the actual day ^^'
> 
> This is a quick oneshot I wrote based on a prompt from Verbophobic :)

Prowl sipped his highgrade with an air of boredom as the mechs around him galivanted around dressed up as everything under Earth’s sun. He was pretty sure that electrical equipment wasn’t a typical costume for the Halloween holiday, though seeing the twins dressed up as human condiments had him re-evaluating what he’d signed off on.

It was supposed to be a Halloween party and by all records he’d looked about the said holiday, the most popular characters to masquerade as were witches, vampires and zombies. Prowl hadn’t seen one horrific display of the holiday yet, though he supposed they might be trying to keep it child friendly as he gazed over to where the humans would be.

Scratch that. Carly just walked in with Danny and the child had as much fake blood tossed on him as physically possible.

There was also the thought that maybe the thought of dressing up with gore would cause a form of trauma, having been at war for so long.

He took another swig of his cube only to choke on it by a hard pat on the shoulder by Ironhide followed by a slurred congratulations.

Prowl frowned. That was the tenth mech to nearly knock his shoulder out of alignment followed by a congratulatory exclamation. At first he’d thought it was because he’d approved of the party but he was beginning to have doubts now.

He could see Jazz talking with Blaster and Bumblebee. Blaster having dressed up as a gumball machine while Bumblebee dressed as, well, a bumblebee...very original. Jazz had decided to dress up as an oven much to Prowl’s confusion though the costume had a few interesting features, one being the velcro front that ‘opened’ the oven door and the second being the bread loaf image inside the oven.

He stared at his empty cube and debated another before yet again another mech stumbled into him to congratulate him on a job well done. Prowl was really beginning to think that this was an elaborate joke being played on him only that it lacked the usual pranksters. Sadly, this particular mech spilt the remainder of his high grade onto Prowl as he attempted to slur out the exclamation before purging and collapsing onto the floor.

That was it. He was banning all high grade from parties except for special occasions. And Halloween no longer constituted a special occasion in Prowl’s book.

Prowl stepped over the mech and made his way over to Jazz to let him know that he was turning in for the night.

Jazz paused midsentence as he appeared to notice Prowl’s approach and gave him a beaming smile making the Praxian slow his pace almost to a crawl.

This had to be a trap. Prowl never trusted that smile especially when it was that bright. It always meant Jazz was up to no good.

Finally he made it to the circle of mechs which now included an invisible Mirage with a sheet thrown over him and Hound wearing a dog collar? furry ears and a tail. Prowl could feel a processor ache coming on but quickly diverted it by meeting Jazz’s visor instead.

“Having fun yet?” Jazz questioned though Prowl was pretty sure he already knew the answer to that.

He huffed a soft laugh in answer, nodding to the other mechs in the circle, “I’m actually turning in for the night.” He offered only to receive heckling from an eavesdropping Sideswipe.

“Passed your berthtime sir?” The red mech asked with a teasing grin.

Prowl frowned but before he could answer Jazz piped up.

“Actually Ah was thinkin’ about turnin’ in too,” Jazz rubbed the back of his helm in embarrassment but no one gave him lip about it and seemed to understand?

The odd reactions that Jazz received in comparison to his own were striking, not that he didn’t know how most of the crew felt about him, but Jazz never left early.

“Understandable now that you have a ‘bun in the oven’ as the humans would say,” Mirage spoke out as though that explained everything.

Before Prowl could ask what he meant by that, Jazz had hooked an arm around Prowl’s own and lead them out of the rec-room and away from everyone else. Prowl was silent in the hallway as Jazz pressed close to his side and let his field unravel from around him to mingle with Prowl’s own calm and steady one. He smiled as the visored mech rested his helm against his shoulder, his field read with exhaustion which wasn’t much of a surprise considering all the work Jazz had put into the party.

Feeling a bit bold, Prowl checked their surroundings before he stopped their progress to scoop the visored mech up bridal style and carried him the rest of the way to their room. Jazz didn’t say anything but he did give Prowl a warm smile in return. Keying in the code was a bit difficult but still manageable and once they were completely away from prying optics Prowl gently planted a kiss to the visored mechs derma.

Jazz hummed against Prowl’s lips and wrapped his arms around the Praxian’s neck for support as Prowl laid them on the berth. It was late and they were both exhausted, though Jazz clearly more than him as he’d fallen into recharge barely a few kliks after the kiss. Prowl smiled as he watched the other recharge, his chest rising and falling with soft vents drawing his optics back to the costume he was sporting. He frowned as he gently pulled the Velcro back as quietly as he could to stare at the bun there.

Prowl paused contemplating the phrase Mirage had used before running it through a search of the human’s data net. He read the first article that popped up and nearly crashed on the spot. He gasped at the silly costume Jazz was sporting and recalled all of the weird congratulations he’d received at the party followed by Mirage’s words and the others understanding of Jazz leaving early.

Gently he pressed his servo over the bun which rested over Jazz’s gestational tanks as he let the thought of sparklings running underfoot sink in and surprisingly he rather liked the mental image.

Finally he laid down next to the visored mech and pulled the sleeping frame against his chest. He linked his own arms over Jazz’s abdomen and pressed his face into the smaller’s neck cables, it wasn’t such a silly costume after all.


End file.
